Final Fantasy 7: A Vincent and Lucrecia story
by Earlinde Lossehelin
Summary: points to title
1. Default Chapter

Vincent gazed at the midnight sky littered with tiny stars out of the window of the Inn he, Tifa and Cloud were staying in.  
  
'Why did they have to bring me to Nibelheim? No, not their fault. WHy did I agree to come? It only brings back the most painful of my memories..' he asked himself, not quite sure why he spoke it aloud. No one could hear him. Cloud and Tifa were asleep.  
  
He turned away from the window and walked across the room to the bed which he was supposed to be sleeping. His footsteps were somewhat louder on the wooden floorboards. He layed on the bed,tired but not wanting to sleep. He felt he would rather be anywhere but here... This place reminded him too much of Lucrecia. Beautiful Lucrecia... He would give anything to be able to gaze into those vivid Mako eyes again, stroke her long, dark, sleek hair and hold her delicate hand.  
  
But he would give more to have the ability not to think about her at all. He had already been destroyed on the outside by the mad scientist Hojo, and he was becoming even more destroyed inside. Thinking of Lucrecia could do that easily. It was his fault that Hojo had been able to experiment on her and create Sephiroth. That was his sin. He hadn't been able to stop her. Hojo had made sure off that also. He had turned him into the beast he was, and all Vincent could do was stand and watch the woman he loved be taken away from him forever.  
  
VIncent closed his eyes as a silent tear rolled down his cheeck. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could become emotionless and not have a trouble in the world, but instead he drifted into the land of nod...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucrecia was screaming.. Screaming for help.. Screaming for her son..  
  
'SEPHIROTH!!!!' she shriked 'HOJO, NO!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!! VINCENT!!!!'  
  
She was calling to Vincent and he wanted to help her more than anything. He tried to move but nothing happened. He was completely paralized.  
  
'GIVE HIM TO ME!!!!' shrieked Lucrecia's voice again, 'GIVE ME MY SON!!!!'  
  
'He's nothing like a son! He's not even human!' came Hojo's angry voice.  
  
He had taken Sephiroth from Lucrecia to perform experiments on him, but Lucrecia was doing all she could to take him back.  
  
'You'll kill him!!' she hissed. Her voice was shaking in both fear and rage.  
  
'THEN HE WILL BE REPLACED!!!!' roared Hojo.  
  
'Vincent..' said Lucrecia, her voice shaking more than ever, 'help..'  
  
But no mater how much Vincent wanted to reach her and help her he couldn't.  
  
'He can't help you anymore.' said Hojo, and he laughed in triumph.  
  
'What did you do to him!?!' Lucrecia cried. Her voice sounded stronger. She was gaining confidence.  
  
'I scientifically altered him so he wouldn't get in the way of our scientific affairs.' said Hojo, and he began to laugh again.  
  
'How DARE you!!!' Lucrecia shrieked as she lunged forward to grab her son.  
  
She grabbed hold of Sephiroth and got to her feet. Her lip was bleeding and blood had already gotton onto her lab coat. She turned and tried to run but Hojo grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her back down. She screamed as her head struck the hard stone floor. She had been knocked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Vincent, wake up.' came Tifa's voice.  
  
Vincent shot up so fast Tifa jumped back in shock. He stared around the room wildly, expecting to see Hojo performing all kinds of experiments on the unconcious Lucrecia, but the room was empty of people except for Tifa and himself. It had just been a dream.. A silly dream.. Nothing to get so worked up about. It wasn't real.  
  
'You look shaken. Are you ok?' Tifa asked, sounding concerned.  
  
'I-I just had a nightmare. Reminded me of the past.' he answered. There was something about Tifa that made you able to trust her. You could tell her anything and she would understand.   
  
Vincent felt like telling her everything because he knew she wouldn't think him a fool, but would wait until she asked before telling her anything.  
  
'Were you dreaming about Lucrecia?' Tifa asked as she sat beside him.  
  
'Yes,' he answered, shocked, 'how did you know?'  
  
'Every night you mutter her name in your sleep. Sometimes you even mutter apologies to her and say that you love her.'  
  
When Tifa told him this he felt a fool.  
  
'I see.. You probably think me a f-' he began.  
  
'I don't think you're a fool,' Tifa interupted, 'but I still don't understand what happened between you and Lucrecia in the past. I understand if you don't want to tell me..'  
  
'I don't mind. Well...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. On the way

'Uncomfortable journey don't you think, Lucrecia?' Vincent asked. The were travelling to Nibelheim in a chocobo carriage. It was very rough.  
  
Lucrecia, who had been staring at the floor, looked up when she was addressed.  
  
'Why yes,' she said and smiled, 'most uncomfortable. It gives me the feeling of being in a boat in a strong wind. ROcking from side to side continuousy.'  
  
'I know, I can hardly concertrate!' came Hojo's agitated voice from behind his wall of science books. he was studying for some kind of experiment-again.  
  
Vincent and Lucrecia's eyes met. Vincent put a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing and Lucrecia bit her lip. Hojo was so absorbed in science you could tell by just looking at him. He always wore his lab coat. Vincent and Lucrecia suspected that he slept in it, but that was just one of their, what they thought, hilarious idea. Another thing tha made Hojo look like a scientist was his round glasses and long hair (long for a man anyway). Vincent couldn't really imagine a scientist without glasses of some kind, and the length of his hair indicated to Vincent that he was so absorbed in science that he never bothered to have it cut. Lucrecia, however, had other ideas about his hair. She insisted that a hair growing potion had fallen from one of his many shelves onto his head.  
  
'Aw, poor you.' said Lucrecia in response to Hojo's complaint.  
  
'I know, now please don't disturb me again. I've got alot of work to do.' and saying that, Hojo became absorbed in his science once again.  
  
Vincent was tempted to say 'Who asked you the question in the first place?' but gave in as Hojo wasn't very nice when he was angry. Lucrecia was obviously thinking the same thing because Vincent could see her trying not to laugh, her eyes gleaming in the way they always did when she was happy.  
  
~  
  
Finally, the carriage stopped with a sudden jolt. Lucrecia was lunged forward and automatically grabbed hold of Vincent's arm for support, resulting in both of them toppling off their seats. Hojo's wall of book's collapsed and scattered along with his research and paperwork. He leapt up as if he was sitting on something very hot and began to gather up his paperwork as fast as he could, muttering very angrilly to himself under his breath.  
  
A piece of Hojo's paperwork had landed right in front of Vincent. The heading was the only part of it Vincent understood: The Sephiroth project. The rest of it was complicated calculations and names of chemicals Vincent had never heard of. He only a got short glance of it before it was snatched violently away from him.  
  
'Do not repeat what you saw to NO ONE!!' Hojo snarled, his facial expression dangerous and fuming.  
  
'What did you see?' Lucrecia whispered in a playful, sarcastic whisper.  
  
'Some words that meant nothing to me.' Vincent replied, truthfully.  
  
Lucrecia looked disappointed at the plain answer, but didn't complain. Even if Vincent had seen the whole of the paper he wouldn't have told Lucrecia, knowing what he was capable of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
